My Dog Is Named Scruffy
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Franziska gives Gumshoe a collar and makes him her pet dog. Love triangle with Edgeworth in later chs. This is an edited and expanded version of the Little Present chapters that were posted in my Million Little Things drabble collection.
1. Here's a Little Present!

**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom. **

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- Here's a Little Present! -

Detective Gumshoe was terrified. He didn't know what was going to happen to him in the next sixty seconds. He could only be sure that it was not going be anything pleasant.

Franziska von Karma was smiling at him. She looked _very_ happy and there was an evil glint in her eyes...

"Detective, I have a present for you," she announced cheerfully.

"R-really?" the terrified man replied, backing away.

"Stand still!" she snapped, lashing him with her whip.

The detective ceased moving, and whimpered as the prosecutor advanced on him. She withdrew something from her pocket and fastened it around his neck.

"There!" She held up a mirror so the detective could see his present...

It was a brown leather dog collar from which hung a small blue metal tag that read: _Scruffy_.

-tbc-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	2. Here's Another Present For You

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- Here's Another Present for You -

Detective Gumshoe definitely did not like that look. That look was worse than the I'm-about-to-flay-you-alive look. Because he knew he was in for a beating when she gave him the I'm-about-to-flay-you-alive look but he never knew _what_ was coming when she gave him _that_ look.

Last time she had put a _dog collar_ on him. And she still forced him to wear it. Which was really embarassing at first, but he'd gotten used to it.

Franziska smiled sweetly and said in a tone of voice he had only heard her use once before, "I have another present for you, detective!" And there was such joy in her voice as she said this that it made the detective sick with fear. "Now close your eyes!" CRACK!

_Again with the whip._ He mentally sighed._ Does she ever give it a rest?_ He closed his eyes. He felt her step in close to him, then there was a sharp metallic click and she stepped back again.

"You can open your eyes now."

The detective opened his eyes and saw, to his horror, that Franziska was holding the end of a leash in her hand. The other end was attached to his collar.

-tbc-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	3. My Dog Is Named Scruffy

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- My Dog Is Named Scruffy -

Franziska was shopping at a store she didn't usually frequent. The Pet Palace was actually a very interesting place... but she didn't have time to play around. She was here for a very specific reason.

Franziska quickly flound what she was looking for: a set of stainless steel dog bowls. She took them up to the counter.

"I'd like to get these monogrammed."

"Okay, what's your dog's name?" the clerk asked cheerfully.

Franziska smirked as she replied, "My dog's name is Scruffy."

"We'll call you when they're ready. It should be about three days."

"I look forward to it."

-tbc-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	4. Sit

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- Sit -

It had been a long day. Dick Gumshoe was not a happy man. He had no idea why Franziska von Karma was dragging him back to her office instead letting him go home, but he knew by now that this was probably leading up to another one of the little control games that she liked to play with him. His hand went to the dog collar around his neck. He sighed, fingering the little heart-shaped tag that was engraved with his name. Or what might as well have been his name, anyway. The tag said _Scruffy_.

Most people didn't know about the collar because he kept it hidden under his shirt, but she always checked to make sure he was wearing it, and he had finally stopped taking it off altogether so as to avoid the punishment he would receive if he ever forgot to put it back on. Sometimes she put a leash on him, which was also very humiliating. But she never did that in public, which he was grateful for.

Recently she had purchased a monogrammed dog bowl, which she kept hidden in her office and only brought out during "special" moments when she and the detective were alone together. (It said _Scruffy_ on it, of course.) Thankfully, she had never forced him to eat dog food, but she had made him drink water out of the bowl several times.

As he trudged into her office, the detective wondered idly what she was going to make him do today. He was a little confused to see that she wasn't heading straight for the cabinet where she kept his leash and bowl.

Franziska pulled the chair out from behind her desk and beckoned to the detective. Obediently, he walked over to her. She spoke only one word to him: "Sit." He sat in the chair and waited to find out what would be required of him next. He was surpised when Franziska let the whip slip from her hand. He flinched a little when it hit the ground near his feet. She closed the distance between them in a single step, and in the next instant she was sitting in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"M-Ms. von Karma... w-what... are you doing...?" the detective stammered nervously.

"I'm tired," Franziska replied quietly, snuggling closer to him.

This was certainly a side of her that he had never seen before, but this... this was not entirely unpleasant.

-tbc-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	5. Stay

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- Stay -

Gradually, Franziska's breathing evened out and soon she was asleep. She probably didn't weigh much more than 110 pounds, the detective figured. But 110 pounds of dead weight on your lap isn't very comfortable...

The detective sighed. She had obviously meant for him to stay in the chair when she had ordered him to sit there, but as she had not expressly ordered him to _keep_ sitting there, he felt that he could take a few liberties with the command, or rather the lack thereof.

And, once he reached that decision, Dick Gumshoe lifted Franziska von Karma into his arms and carried her from the chair to the couch. He laid her down gently, then took off his trademark trenchcoat and covered her up with it. He hated to admit it, but she was actually kind of cute when she wasn't making his life miserable. The detective sighed and settled in next to her on the couch. He would stay, of course.

Because Scruffy was a good dog.

-tbc-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	6. What Edgeworth Saw

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- What Edgeworth Saw -

Edgeworth saw that the light in Franziska's office was on. There was a piece of evidence he wanted to talk to her about, but he wondered why she'd stayed so late.

He entered without knocking. Which was just as well, considering the state of things.

Edgeworth saw that the chair had been pulled out from behind the desk. Franziska's whip lay coiled on the floor next to the chair. Franziska was laying on the couch, sound asleep, covered up with detective's coat. The detective was sitting on the floor next to the couch and was also asleep, although he looked very uncomfortable in that position.

Edgeworth slowly backed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He wouldn't bother them. He smirked to himself. Those two had obviously had a busy evening...

-tbc-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	7. Lie

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- Lie -

A few weeks after that scene Edgeworth witnessed...

"A DOG COLLAR?!" Edgeworth's shout could be clearly heard halfway down the hall. Which, coincidently, is where Detective Gumshoe happened to be located at the time. Despite the obvious fight going on inside, the detective continued making his way toward Franziska's office. "That's low, even for you. What were you thinking? How could you _do_ something like this?"

"Why don't you yell a little louder? I think half the Prosecutor's Office _didn't_ hear you," Franziska snapped. She was in a foul mood. She didn't know how Edgeworth found out about the collar, but she didn't particularly feel like discussing it with him right now. Not that what they were having technically qualified as a "discussion".

It was at this point that the detective entered the office. Edgeworth was surprised to see him there (in a speak-of-the-devil kind of way), but Franziska had been expecting him and took advantage of Edgeworth's moment of shock to make a move that would end this argument once and for all. She brushed past Edgeworth and stalked toward the detective.

"I guess our secret's out," she said. She was smiling as she said this, but the look in her eyes was saying _play along or die_.

"Looks like it is," the detective replied, laughing nervously. She was smiling that dangerous smile, the one that meant something was about to happen, something he couldn't predict but instinctively knew he wouldn't like.

She closed the distance between them in two steps. She stepped closer still, even though she was already too close for comfort. Any closer and she would be pressed right up against him. Her hands reached for his throat, and for a brief instant he thought she was going for the collar, but then her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him.

His first impulse was to push her away, but he remembered the _play along or die_ look she had given him and resisted the urge. He reminded himself that they were putting on a show for Edgeworth, that's all this was.

Edgeworth watched in shock as the detective slid his arms around Franziska's waist and returned the kiss.

-tbc-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	8. Play Dead

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- Play Dead -

Detective Gumshoe put his fingers to his throat and sighed heavily. His neck felt naked without the collar. He never thought he'd miss it this much.

The day after that scene in her office, she'd taken it away from him. When he had asked her what she was doing, she'd told him that he was "free to go".

Now, he was wallowing in his misery. He sighed again. He hated to admit it, but he missed the master-and-servant games they used to play. He missed the way she flirted with him and the adrenaline rush that he got every time she gave him that certain smile…

In all honesty, he probably wouldn't be so broken up over this if she had cast him aside only because she was bored with their games. But that wasn't the case. She'd dropped him like a hot rock when something better came her way. Namely, Miles Edgeworth.

Edgeworth had, in no uncertain terms, told Franziska that he wouldn't mind a little light bondage himself… and once she realized he was interested, she lost interest in her current plaything.

The detective cursed himself. Maybe if he had made it clear that he wanted to continue their "relationship" she wouldn't have been so quick to end things with him.

_Well, I'm not just going to sit here and play dead, that's for sure!_

Somehow, he would find a way to win her back.

-tbc-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	9. Speak

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- Speak -

Of course, the detective realized he was being stupid. Why would he want to get back into a sadistic, humiliating relationship that he had never liked when it was going on?

But he did miss the collar. It was kind of like his coat: beat up (and a little stinky) from being worn constantly, but he just didn't feel comfortable without it on. It was as though it had become a part of him.

So, in the end, he realized the only solution would be to get it back. Which is why he was in her office right now, trying to work up the nerve to ask.

"Um… you remember that collar?" he started nervously.

"How could I forget?" Franziska replied, smirking. She wasn't exactly making this any easier for him.

"D-do you think… maybe I could, um, have it back?" he stammered out.

She didn't say anything, just opened her desk drawer and withdrew the collar. With an unreadable expression, she handed it to him.

As soon as she relinquished her hold on the object of his desire, the detective undid the top button of his shirt and fastened the collar around his neck.

Seeing this, the prosecutor frowned. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked, in obvious confusion.

"I don't know why," he replied honestly, "but I like this thing. I've been wearing it so long that I feel uncomfortable without it, if that makes any sense…" His voice trailed off. He turned to leave. "Anyways, thanks for giving it back and everything. I guess I'd better get going now."

"Wait."

Her voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and saw her pulling more things out her desk. The leash, the monogrammed dog bowl, a tennis ball they had once played fetch with…

"Do you want these, too?"

He hesitated, then answered slowly, "I can't take those things. I mean, even if I did, there's no way I'd use any of it. It's not like there's anyone else I'd play with like we used to do…"

And before he knew what was happening, she was beside him, clipping the leash to his collar.

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I missed you, too."

-tbc-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	10. The Dog Gets Catty With His Rival

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- The Dog Gets Catty With His Rival -

"I didn't know you played tennis, detective," Edgeworth commented, eyeing the battered tennis racket lying next to Gumshoe's desk.

"I don't," the detective replied, not looking up from his work.

"Then why the tennis racket?"

"That's just so people don't think it's weird that I'm carrying _this_ around," the detective replied, producing a tennis ball from one of the pockets of his trenchcoat.

"Why _are_ you carrying that around?" Edgeworth asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count," the detective replied in a rather rude tone, and began to casually bounce the tennis ball against his desk.

Edgeworth was shocked. The detective had never been so flagrantly disrespectful towards him. Then again, Edgeworth had never stolen the detective's girlfriend before…

And then it hit him like the proverbial ton of bricks. Gumshoe had the tennis ball because he was still playing some weird dog-themed game with Franziska. Well, that was fine with Edgeworth. And if the detective wanted to turn this into a war, that was fine, too.

_But I'll be damned if he thinks I'm going to lose to the likes of him!_

-tbc-

**A/N: Reviews are love.**


	11. Edgeworth Gets Catty, Literally

-- My Dog Is Named Scruffy --

- Edgeworth Gets Catty... Literally -

"Here are the reports you wanted, sir," Detective Gumshoe said, depositing the reports on Edgeworth's desk. "If that's all, I'll be going now..."

Edgeworth was still adjusting to the fact that things would never be the way used to be between himself and Gumshoe. He missed the abject servitude that the detective had previously shown him.

Other people in the police department and Prosecutor's Office were starting to notice that the two of them weren't getting along. Most people tended not to ask Edgeworth personal questions, so he wasn't worried about it on his end.

There was a rumor going around the police department that Edgeworth had made a pass at the detective and that was reason for the detective acting cold toward the prosecutor he'd formerly worshipped. While Gumshoe had not actually started the rumor, he did nothing to discourage it.

On his way out of the Edgworth's office, the detective noticed a throw pillow on the prosecutor's couch that he had never seen before. It was pink and silky with ruffles around the edges and "Miles" embroidered across the front in large cursive letters.

"Is that new?" he asked, looking the prosecutor stangely. That pillow was _too much_, even for Edgeworth's a-little-too-gay-for-a-straight-man taste.

Edgeworth answered with a smirk, "It was a present from Franziska." At the look of shock on the detective's face, Edgeworth's smile grew wider. "This too," he said, holding out a small dangly object for the detective to see.

It was a toy mouse on a string.

Edgeworth held up his free hand with his fingers curled under as if it were a paw, and mimed washing his face as a cat would.

"Meow."

The phrase _fighting like cats and dogs_ was about to take on a whole new meaning.

-end-

**A/N: And that's all she wrote, folks.**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
